


Only For Her

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Only For Her

**Only For Her**

**Pairing:** Trip Tucker/T’Pol

**Fandom:** Star Trek: Enterprise

**Word Count:** 836

 

T’Pol stood on the edge of the cliff’s ledge and looked out over the Vulcan landscape. It was changed somehow but she couldn’t see the reason she thought that. It was just a feeling, an out of place emotion.

“T’Pol, come back from the edge. You’re making me nervous.” Trip put down his climbing gear and sat on a boulder.

“I’m quite safe.” T’Pol walked back to where he was sitting anyway. Sometimes it was best not to argue with him. “We should make camp here.”

“I’m for that. I think I’ve had all I can take of the heat and the thin air for today. Sit down.” Trip patted the boulder beside him. “Tell me what we are looking for up here.”

“There is a cave on this cliff face. I visited it with my father.” T’Pol looked up the cliff. “Things have changed since I was here with him. We should be close to the opening but I still don’t see it.”

“If we have to go much higher and I’m going to need triox.” Trip pulled out a water pouch and handed it to her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you would have such difficulties.” T’Pol took the water but didn’t drink it. “It’s not safe to climb alone and the rock has magnesite in it. I couldn’t use the transporter.”

“I get it.” Trip pulled another water from his pack. “I’ll be fine. Why this cave?”

“I left something here. I want to retrieve it. It’s not logical but…”

“It doesn’t have to be logical. I’m just happy that you asked me to tag along.” Trip brushed her hair back off her cheek. “I miss spending time with you. I miss a lot of things with you.”

“Trip, it wasn’t my intention to turn away from you. I needed to process the things that I was learning from the ancient texts. I needed to …”

“Be a Vulcan first before you could be the woman I love again.” Trip nodded. “Like I said, I get it.”

“You still love me?” T’Pol hadn’t realized that he still loved her.

“Don’t you feel it though the bond we share?” Trip looked at her curiously. “I can feel that you’re upset about something. Please tell me you didn’t kolanar that out of you too.”

“No. I didn’t.” T’Pol stood up. “We will need some heat. The nights are cold this time of year.”

“Human cold or Vulcan cold? Cause i would expect that Vulcan cold is not that cold.” Trip sighed. “He started to pull the sleeping bag off his pack.”

“It might reach negative two Celsius before dawn.” T’Pol pulled her own sleeping bag out. “There is a sheltered overhang over there. We should sleep there.”

“May I suggest that we put our sleeping bags together? For warmth.” Trip followed her over to the space. “Unless I smell too bad for you.”

T’Pol glared at him. She handed him her sleeping bag. “Not any more than usual.”

Trip grinned. “I promise to be a southern gentleman.”

T’Pol arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m going to use my phaser on that large rock for heat.”

Trip laughed. “What did I say?” He fixed the sleeping bags and got in.

“We need to rest. We should start early in the morning.” T’Pol gave the rock a blast then got into the sleeping bag with Trip.

Trip put his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. “What is so important that you want to drag me up a cliff to get it?”

“It doesn’t matter.” T’Pol sighed.

“Yes it does.” Trip whispered in her ear. “Tell me.”

“I left a bracelet that my father gave me. I was angry with him and I threw it away.” TPol finally told him.

“If it is still there, I will help you find it.” Trip smiled when she relaxed against him.

Dawn came quickly on the stark Vulcan landscape. By noon they had found the cave entrance and had gone inside.

“T’Pol, do you happen to remember where you were when you threw it?” Trip panned the flashlight around the cavern floor. “I’m not seeing anything.”

T’Pol frowned then pulled out her tricorder. She held it out and finally started walking in Trips direction. “It’s over here. It’s the only source of platinum here.”

Trip followed with the flashlight. “There! I saw something shiny.”

T’Pol went over and picked up a platinum bracelet. “You must think me very illogical to came all this way for this.”

“No. I think you’re just missing you father and you regret getting angry with him.” Trip looked at her gently. “It’s almost human of you but I won’t tell.”

T’Pol nodded. “We should get back to the rendezvous point.”

“In a minute.” Trip took her by the hand and led her over to a boulder. “Tell me about your father then well go.”

“Thank you Trip.” T’Pol squeezed his hand.

“Only for you.” Trip kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
